A Sweet Green Breeze: A Kanto Nuzlocke Story
by Esreot
Summary: 11 year old Green and her two friends Red and Blue set off on their Pokemon Adventures! Rated M for violence, death, language, and sexual content. Human x Human, Human x Pokemon, Pokemon x Pokemon lemons of all varieties! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Green's Journey (Fire Red Nuzlocke)

 _"Go, Vaporeon! Use Hydro Pump!" I cried out. The cool blue Pokemon leapt out of its Pokeball and unleashed a massive torrent of water, completely wiping out the opponent's Arcanine. The opposing trainer cursed, before throwing his next Pokeball._

 _"Nidoking! Mega Horn!"_

 _"Quick, Vaporeon, use Acid Armor!" Vaporeon's body shimmered as the massive purple Pokemon's horn struck it hard. Fortunately, the blow did little damage to Vaporeon. "Alright Vaporeon, now use_ _―"_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ughhh…" I rolled around in bed, before reaching and turning off the alarm clock.

Tuesday, February 27, 1996 / 9:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan

Torn between getting out of bed and going back to sleep, I decided on the former. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late…" Taking off my pajamas, I began to get ready for school, like any self-respecting eleven year old would. With my uniform on and my long brown hair brushed, downstairs I went. "Mmmm… I wonder what's for breakfast. Hopefully pancakes!"

I was sadly mistaken. Breakfast was just a boring bowl of cereal… My mother looked up from the TV, which was playing a movie about a girl in pig-tails walking down a yellow brick road.

"Honey, why are you wearing your uniform today? You're going to visit the Professor today, remember?" She looked back to the TV. "Unless you don't want a Pokemon anymore?"

"No, I do! I just… forgot." I quickly ran back upstairs, embarrassed of myself. Of course, how could I forget the day that I get to become a Pokemon Trainer?! I striped off my uniform and threw on a normal shirt and skirt as fast as I could before running back downstairs.

"Don't run in the house, dear. You'll hurt yourself." I quickly put on my shoes at the door.

"I'm off! I'll be back soon!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

 _Hi, my name is Green! I live in Pallet Town, and as of two weeks ago, I'm eleven years old. Professor Oak has decided to give me and my two friends, Red and Blue, Pokemon once we were all eleven years old. Why he couldn't give them to us earlier, I don't know. The Professor is a little weird in my opinion._

I stopped running and slowed down to a brisk walk. In the distance was a large white building with glass doors. "I'm finally here!" I exclaimed as I skipped into the lab. "Professor! I'm here for my Pokemon!"

"Gramps isn't here at the moment." Said a boy with brown spikey hair. "Perhaps if you actually paid attention, you'd have noticed."

"…" Another boy with black hair under his hat glared at the first boy before looking back at me.

"Hey, no need to be mean, Blue. I was just excited to get my first Pokemon…" I looked down at the floor.

 _These two boys are my best friends. The loud, and usually rude but strong Blue, and the quiet but wise beyond his years Red. We've all known each other since we were babies. Our mothers even gave us our names so that we'd have a theme._

"Is something wrong, Red? You've been looking at me this entire time." I asked confused.

"…Your shirt is inside-out…" He answered quietly. I looked down and indeed it was.

"Oh, sorry. I was rushing to get here. I'll fix it right up!" I said and began lifting my shirt up.

"WAIT!" Both boys called out suddenly.

I stop, my shirt already half way off my body. "Yes? What's up?"

"Don't do that here, are you crazy?" Blue yelled, blushing deeply. Red was silent, but his face was a red as his name.

"Why not…? Wait…" It suddenly hit me, and I yanked my shirt back down, covering my chest. "Aaah! S-stop staring at me!" I cried out, my face the same shade as Red's hat. Both boys quickly looked away. There was an awkward silence before Blue spoke up.

"Hey, maybe Gramps, is off on Route 1? Why don't you go check, Green?" He smirked.

"Why do I have to go check?" Red opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Blue.

"Because you got here last! We'll stay here just in case he comes back while you're gone."

"Fine, I'll go!" I said bitterly as I turned and walked out of the lab. Blue turned to Red.

"Hey, do you think her panties are as white as her bra?" He smirked. Red turned away from him.

"You're a pervert…"

As soon as I got outside, I ducked into an alley and fixed my shirt. "Boys… always staring…" After quite some walking, I arrived at the entrance of Route 1. I didn't see the Professor anywhere. "Maybe he's further down the road?" I said as I walked through some tall grass. After about 10 minutes of walking, I heard a sound… and it didn't sound like the Professor… A loud rustle in the grass immediately behind me made my turn. Just as I did, a small purple rat jumped out of the grass and growled. "Uh… nice Rattata… I'm just looking for the Profess―AH!" The Rattata lunged, grabbing ahold of my skirt with its sharp teeth. "Let go!" I yelled, trying to shake it off. The rat Pokemon then tore off a large chunk out of my skirt and ran off with it. "Oh nooo… I can't go back into town like this! Everyone will see my underwear…" And at that moment, the Professor finally decides to show up.

"Ah, there you are Green! It's not safe out here in the tall grass, let's head back into town!" He said before leading me back into town.

"B-But Professor! My skir―"

"Don't worry about anything, my dear! I'll make sure you get your Pokemon." He answered, obviously not listening as he dragged me back into town. The best I could do is to cover myself as we entered the lab. Red and Blue were still waiting, looking bored and impatient respectively.

"There you are Old Man! I was beginning to think that you forgot about us!" Blue voiced his obvious displeasure at having to wait.

"We could have gotten this done sooner if it wasn't for your silly prank, grandson. Apologize to Green! She could have been seriously hurt out there without a Pokemon to protect her." The Professor rebuked.

"Prank? What prank?" I asked, confused.

"Blue knew the Professor wasn't on Route 1, but was in the back of the lab, preparing the Pokemon." Red gestured to the table, which now had three shiny Pokeballs on it.

"Blue! How could you?!" I gasped, rage building inside me.

"Look, I'm sorry! I thought it would be funny…"

"And for that, you're picking your Pokemon last, Blue." The Professor said sternly.

"What?! That's not fair, I'm your grandson!"

"All the more reason. Now, Red, you may pick your Pokemon." He nodded to Red.

Red, however, looked at me. "Ladies first."

I blushed slightly. "Thank you, Red." As I walked up to the table, I stuck my tongue out at Blue. _What a jerk!_

"Now, Green, which Pokemon do you want? The Grass Type Pokemon Bulbasaur, the Fire Type Pokemon Charmander, or the Water Type Pokemon Squirtle? Think carefully, as this Pokemon will be your partner." He asked, gesturing to each Pokeball as he said their names. I stood there, deep in thought. They were all adorable, from what pictures I've seen of them. I reached out with both hands and picked up the left-most Pokeball. "So, you pick Bulbasaur?"

"Yes, I do." I answered, calling it out of its Pokeball. With a burst of light and a gust of wind, the small green Pokemon emerged from the ball. It looked up at me and smiled before leaping into my arms. "Aww, he's so cute!" I cried out as I hugged him.

"Splendid Pokemon, that Bulbasaur. Take good care of him for me. Would you like to give him a nickname, to deepen your bond?"

"How about… Dudley! Yes, Dudley!" I said and looked down at the Bulbasaur. "Do you like that name?" The Pokemon smiled more and made a noise that sounded like a mix between a growl and a purr. "I guess that means yes!" I hugged him again. Red than walked up beside me and picked the center Pokeball.

"I pick Charmander." He said as he sent it out with another burst of light and gust of wind that flipped up my skirt a little, but my hands were full and my mind distracted too much to care, as the small orange lizard Pokemon leapt out of the ball. It made a low growl as it swayed its flaming tail around, bringing a smile to Red's face. "I'll name him Spitfire."

"Good choice, Red. I remember back in my day, I used to be a powerful trainer. My Charizard carried me through plenty of battles." Blue walked over to the end of the table slowly and picked up the last Pokeball.

"I guess I get Squirtle then…" He said, calling out the turtle Pokemon. The Squirtle looked up at Blue, before smirking devilishly and crossing its arms. Blue laughed. "Haha! Maybe this was the perfect Pokemon for me!" Red and I both looked at him expectantly. Blue sighs. "I guess I'll call him Tsunami."

"Squirtle are considered by a lot of people to be the strongest of these three. Take good care of him for me." The Professor said.

"Don't worry Gramps! Me and Tsunami here are going to become the Pokemon League Champions, just you wait and see!"

"Haha, maybe so. I'll be waiting. Anyways, here's some things you'll need to raise these Pokemon." The Professor said, handing each of us a bag with various things in it. Pokemon food, medicine, and more, along with a small book with information on how to properly take care of Pokemon. We all thanked the good Professor before heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday, February 27, 1996 / 11:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan

No sooner than thirty seconds after we left the lab, Blue and Red immediately started fighting. Blue challenged Red to a Pokemon battle, but Red declined initially. Then Blue starting teasing him about being afraid to lose in front of the girl he likes, but that didn't make too much sense to me, since I was the only girl around.

"Then the winner… gets Green's white panties!" Exclaimed Blue, invoking a flustered sputter from Red, and a mortified gasp from myself.

"I―What―You will not!" I almost screamed at him as I held down my torn skirt. "How do you even know what color they are?!"

"Please, everyone can see them with that torn skirt." Blue answered with a smirk. Red remained silent. I set Dudley onto the ground.

"Dudley, kill this pervert!" I commanded. However, the Bulbasaur simply sat there and turned his head to look at me curiously. I sighed before returning Dudley to his Pokeball in a flash of light. Red stood in front of me, glaring at Blue.

"I will win this, and I won't let you take them." He called Spitfire to him, who stood confidently as Blue summoned Tsunami in opposition.

"Red… you want them for yourself, don't you?" I said in a deadpan tone.

"I do not!" He shot back a little too fast, blushing. The battle than began. It wasn't nearly as epic as the battles I've seen on TV, but it was still the first Pokemon battle I've ever seen up close. Since we just started out, all Spitfire and Tsunami could really do is scratch, tackle, and growl at each other. In the end, Tsunami stood victorious over the beaten Charmander. Red called it back into its Pokeball. 'I'm sorry, Green…" He looked down at the ground, his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Now hand them over!" Blue grinned devilishly at me.

"I never agreed to these stupid terms! Why should I?"

"I can take them off you for you if you'd prefer." He said, advancing towards me. Red went to grab his arm.

"Fine…" I slowly pulled down my panties, careful to not show flip up my shredded skirt too much. Red turned away, blushing strongly, while Blue simply smirked triumphantly. "This is so humiliating…" I handed my panties to Blue, who quickly snatched them up.

"Nice and warm, haha! Well, smell ya later!" He strutted off confidently, waving my panties in the air behind him. Red was still turned away.

"When did he become such a jerk?" I asked, but Red remained silent.

As soon as I got back into my room and changed into some less torn clothing, I called out Dudley. "Alright, fess up, Mister. Why didn't you follow my commands?" Dudley simply laid on the bedroom floor, looking up at me. I sighed. "Of course you wouldn't say anything…" I sat onto the edge of my bed and the Bulbasaur leapt on my lap, bringing a smile to my face. "But you're so cute, so I'll let it slide this one time." He make low purring noises as I pet his head.

I opened the bag the Professor gave me and fished out the small book detailing Bulbasaur. "So, you're Grass and Poison type? You don't look very poisonous." Dudley nuzzled my stomach. "And you're in the Monster and Grass egg groups? So you can mate with both animal and plant-like Pokemon? Wow, Pokemon breeding sure is interesting." Dudley's ears perked up at the words 'mate', but he didn't react beyond that.

The next morning…

"Oh, Green, dear, can I ask for your help on something?" My mother asked me, as soon as I finished my breakfast, which was a plate of delicious pancakes and bacon.

"Yeah, sure. Anything for you, Mother." I said standing up. Mother handed me a stack of PokeDollars.

"Can you please go into Viridian City and pick me up some things? I would go myself, but I have an important meeting to take care of, and we also kind of ran out of Repels…" She trailed off. "But now that you have your own Pokemon, you can easily go into the city on your own!" I've only been to Viridian City a few times in my life, and I was eager to go out and test myself as a trainer, so I agreed. Since Viridian City was about an 18 hours walk away from Pallet Town, Mother had prepared me a bag full of camping gear and food.

"Well, I'll be heading off now. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." I said as I left the house, making my way to the entrance of Route 1. The main reason that it took so long to get to Viridian was because the road is almost entirely uphill. Not too steep, but still quite the workout. Something I wasn't looking forwards to was the climb. Since my house is pretty close to Route 1, I was already climbing the hill after only 5 minutes of walking.

Some rustling in the grass drew my attention. A wild Rattata appeared… one that was holding a piece of red fabric. "Hey! You're the rat that ripped my skirt! Dudley, get it!" I yelled as my Bulbasaur leapt out of his Pokeball and slammed into the Rattata. "You've caused me so much humiliation! Dudley, use Razor Leaf!" But Dudley just looked at confused. The Rattata used this opportunity to escape, quickly running into the tall grass. "Damn it!" I sighed deeply. "I guess you don't know how to use Razor Leaf, huh?" Dudley made a small growl in confirmation. "Well, Red's Charmander couldn't use any Fire type moves in its first battle, so I guess that makes sense…" I continued walking.

After about 4 hours of walking, I decided to take a rest to drink some water and eat the food Mother had packed me. A passing sales man on his way down to Pallet Town gave me a Pokeball as a free sample. It wasn't very useful though, since I didn't encounter any other wild Pokemon until it was almost dark.

Just before I was about to set up camp, I went behind a tree to use go to the bathroom. That was another thing I wasn't looking forwards to: peeing outside. I pulled down my panties and squatted down, sighing in relief. "Hopefully I don't have to do this too often…"I said, wiping myself with the toilet paper Mother oh so graciously put in the bag. "It'd be super embarrassing if someone…" a Rattata walks out of the tall grass and stares at me. "…saw me…" I finished quietly. The Rattata simply stood there, still staring. Neither of us moved a muscle. "It's you!" I cried out, standing up quickly and running towards the rat Pokemon. Or, I would have, if the panties around my legs didn't trip me up, making me fall into the dirt a few feet in front of me. The Rattata lunged forwards, pulling my panties completely off.

"What the hell? Are all Rattata perverts?" The Rattata started to run off, so I threw the empty Pokeball I got earlier at it. The rat let out a loud squeak as the sphere hit it in the back, and then was enveloped in light. "Yes! I got you now!" But I celebrated too soon. Before the Rattata was completely surrounded in light, the Pokeball deactivated and freed the purple panty thief, which promptly scurried off into the grass with my underwear. After dusting myself off, I picked up the Pokeball angrily. "Why didn't it work? Stupid thing must be defective!" I groaned. "Two days in a row, my panties have been stolen…" I checked my bag for extras, but I guess Mother didn't think they'd be stolen by a perverted purple rat, as there was none.

"Shouldn't those jerks be hibernating or something? It's the middle of winter!" I asked Dudley as I made a campfire. Once the fire was burning, I quickly hopped into my sleeping bag with Dudley cuddled up next to my chest. "It sure is cold tonight… but you'll keep me warm, won't you?" The Bulbasaur smiled up at me and growled as I hugged him close. The fatigue of all the walking quickly caught up to me, and I was soon fast asleep.

Author Notes:

I kinda rushed through the first chapter to make myself feel committed so that I'd be more likely to keep this thing going. I spent quite a bit more time on this chapter, but I don't know how much of that actually shows.

Anyways, thank you all for reading, and please send any reviews and criticisms that you may have for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday, February 29, 1996 / 7:00 A.M. / Route 1, Kanto, Japan

It was absolutely freezing when I woke up. Dudley had buried himself under my shirt, pressing up against my chest, to escape the cold. Frost coated the trees and grass. The sun just started peaking over the horizon, the sky slowly becoming lighter and lighter. My breath hung in the air before drifting off with the slight breeze, which made it even colder. I was not looking forwards to getting out of the toasty sleeping bag…

"Ugh… It's so cold…" I hugged Dudley closer, trying to hold onto as much warmth as possible. Dudley made some happy purrs. I checked my watch. 7:03 A.M... Too early… I still had about 10 more hours of travel before I get to Viridian, so I reluctantly got up, much to Dudley's dismay. We ate some breakfast before setting off.

Fortunately, it wasn't too windy, but it was still frigid. Although my jacket kept my upper body warm, my legs were freezing. The missing panties certainly didn't help. Also fortunate for me, was no more crazy perverted mice were attacking me. Or much of anything really. After only a few encounters with some Pidgey, it was already lunch time. And this is when my fortune ended.

"What? Where'd all the food go? There was plenty of stuff in here this morning!" I looked at the bottom of the bag… to see a hole. One that appears to be bitten open with some big, fat rat buck teeth. Dudley, however, wasn't bothered that much, since he could photosynthesize, according to the book the Professor gave me. So, with no food in the bag or in my stomach, I continued on my way.

Wild Pokemon encounter after encounter, I just sprinted past them, not even calling out Dudley. I barely had the energy to run, and certainly not to battle. After a few hours of this grueling pattern of walking up the hill, and sprinting away from those evil, violet rodents, I finally reached the entrance of Viridian City, just after twilight.

"Finally!" I sighed deeply as I walked into the Pokemon Center, collapsing onto one of the couches by the entrance. After a couple minutes of lying there, a nurse came up to make sure I was alright. She took Dudley's Pokeball to heal him, and directed me towards the café, which gave out free food for Pokemon Trainers. _How nice of them!_ And oh, was it delicious! I don't know if it was the starvation, or the food itself, but it was probably some of the best food I've ever had. After that, I learned that the Pokemon Center provides free rooms to Trainers as well. _I've died and gone to heaven! No more sleeping on the ground for me!_ I walked into the room I was kindly given and my eyes laid upon the most wonderful thing: a shower.

"A shower too? Yes, please!" Striping off my clothes, I jumped into the steamy cascade of hot water, washing away not only the dirt and grime of the long trek up, but also the fatigue and weariness.

* * *

A Chansey knocked on the door. The head nurse had told her that the girl that took this room was very tired after a long walk from a small town to the south, and that she should try to make her stay at the Pokemon Center as comfortable as possible. When no response came, the Chansey opened the door slowly. The joyous humming from the shower was music to Chansey's ears, who quickly and quietly entered the changing room. The Chansey picked up the girl's clothes, which were scattered all over the floor. No panties for some reason. She then placed a folded white towel and bathrobe in a basket on the counter, before swiftly making a quiet exit.

Just as I finished washing my hair, I heard a loud knocking at the door, and a nurse calling. "Uh… I'll be there in a minute!" I called out, stepping out of the shower. I looked around for a towel, but there wasn't one to be found. Even my clothes were gone, no longer on the floor where I left them. Panic began to set in. "Where'd me clothes go? Ugh…" The nurse knocked again.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"Y-Yes! Everything is totally alright!" I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find a single thing to cover myself. I sighed deeply, steeling myself. The nurse is a girl too, so it isn't too bad, right? I covered my chest with one arm and opened the door.

"Miss Kobayashi, your― oh! I-I apologize, I did not know you were bathing." The nurse turned her head, blushing deeply. She held out a Pokeball. "Your Bulbasaur is now fully healed, and is fitting fit."

"T-thank you very much! For everything!" As I reached out for Dudley's Pokeball, I swear I noticed the nurse's gaze straying a little too far down my body. But when I looked up, she was looking away awkwardly, blushing.

"Don't be afraid to come up to the front desk if you need _anything._ " The nurse said with a wink and a strange emphasis on 'anything.' "And Miss Kobayashi…"

"Y-yes?"

"The towel and bathrobe are in the basket in the changing room. And your clothes will be delivered to your room as soon as they are clean." She smiled before heading off to the lobby. I thanked her again before quickly backing back into my room, sighing in relief. I set Dudley's Pokeball on the table and jumped back into the shower.

The next morning, I thanked the nurse once again for everything that the Center has done for me, before heading off to the Pokemart. Sadly, while my clothes were now nice and clean, I still lacked panties. And I don't think they sell clothes at the Pokemart. _Hopefully Mother gave me enough money for everything…_ Luckily, she did indeed. As I went to check out, the clerk stopped me.

"Hey, you don't happen to be from Pallet Town, do you?" He asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Splendid! I have a package here for Professor Oak, but my delivery man called in sick today. Do you think you could deliver it to him, if it isn't too much trouble of course?"

"Sure, no problem. I'll make sure he gets it." I said, accepting the small package from him, along with the things I bought.

"Thanks, you're a life saver! Here, have a free Pokeball as well!" The clerk said happily, placing a Pokeball in my hand.

"Um, do these things ever like, not work? I tried using one on a Rattata yesterday, but it didn't go in at all. Or was it defective?" The clerk pondered for a second.

"Well, of course Pokeballs won't work 100% of the time. If a Pokemon is too strong, it might break out of the Pokeball, destroying it. But if it didn't even enter the Pokeball, then that Rattata most likely already belonged to another trainer." He smiled proudly. "We only sell the highest quality items available, straight from the producers at Silph Co. I can assure you that unless the Pokeball was damaged in some way, it should absolutely not be defective."

"Oh I see… so that perverted little scamp was a trainer's Pokemon…" I said to myself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Thank you, I'll get this to the Professor as soon as possible!" I said quickly excusing myself from the store. Not wanting to spend another night outside if I didn't have to, I immediately started on my way home. Apparently, the return trip is only half as long as the way up. All along Route 1, there are large ledges that are too steep to climb, but not so high that jumping off the top will result in injury. By jumping these ledges, one can get to Pallet Town much faster than they could if they simply followed the exact same path as on the way up. The ledges are also pretty much completely desolate; no tall grass, and thus, no wild Pokemon to slow you down.

After about 4 hours of traveling, I was already about half way home. "Man, this is much easier when gravity's on your side!" I checked my watch. 3:42 P.M. "If I run, I can probably get home before dinner. Alright!" I yelled, running and jumping off the next ledge, eager to sleep in my own bed again.

* * *

Blue finished tying a scrap of red cloth around the neck of a Rattata. "There, now you're looking sharp, Rattata." He pet its head. "Thanks to you, now I've got two pairs of panties! Heh heh. I'd love to see the look on the girl's face when you took them." He leaned back against the ledge face, resting in the shade in between training sessions with his Squirtle, and his new Rattata, which he just caught two days ago. A rather interesting Rattata as well. When Blue captured it, is was holding a small scrap of red cloth of unknown origin. And later that very night, Rattata ran off for a bit, and returned with a pair of cotton candy pink panties, still warm from whomever was wearing them. Blue sighed. "Perhaps you can help me sneak into Green's house and raid all her underwear while she's away? Haha!"

"Alright!" Blue was interrupted from his perverse scheming by a girl's voice, calling out to the sky. He looked up in surprise, just in time to see a girl jumping off the ledge, right above him.

 _A girl?_ Then he saw what she was wearing. _In a skirt?_ Just as he was starting to enjoy the view, he suddenly noticed what she WASN'T wearing. _AND she isn't wearing panties?!_ The girl landed, her skirt flying up, exposing her nude behind to Blue and his Rattata, who both were in a state of flabbergasted arousal. Just as the girl sprinted off towards Pallet Town, Blue snapped out of his stupor.

"Wait… was that Green?"


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday, March 2, 1996 / 10:00 A.M. / Pallet Town, Kanto, Japan

"Professor! I've got a package for you from Viridian City." I called out as I entered the lab. The Professor looked up from his computer.

"Ah, Green. I heard you traveled all the way up to Viridian City by yourself. How was the trip, and how is Bulbasaur doing?"

"Oh, it was terrible the way up, but not so bad on the way down. Dudley's doing just fine too." I hand the parcel to the Professor. "And the clerk at the Pokemart wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Oh, those must be the Pokedexes!" He opened up the box eagerly, pulling out… a long, fleshy pink, rubbery tube with a small hole in it. The Professor hastily stuffed the strange object into his lab coat, blushing slightly. He then quickly pulled out three red devices out of the box. Just then, Red and Blue walked into the lab.

"What's up, Gramps? Why'd you call us all here?" Blue asked impatiently. Red simply stood there curiously.

"Ah, now everyone is here." The Professor handed each of us one of the devices. "These devices are my invention, the Pokedex. It is an electronic Pokemon encyclopedia that automatically stores some information of the Pokemon that you have caught, like height and weight. Other information, however, is not automatically recorded, like habitat and behavior. I am too old to travel around and study these days, and I no longer have any Pokemon, so would you kindly do this old man a favor and fulfil my lifelong dream?" He bowed.

"But Gramps, you're only 47 years old. Surely that's not so old you can't travel the Kanto region?" Blue asked, confused.

"I'll pay you, and you don't have to go to school."

"We'll do it!" Blue said immediately, eyes sparkling.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Red said after some thought. He then looked at me.

"Um, I guess I can, but I don't know how much help I'll be…" I said with an awkward smile. The Professor clapped his hands together.

"Many, many thanks! I really appreciate it! Now, there's a few different areas of study that you can help me with. There are around 150 identified species of Pokemon in the Kanto region. While many aspects of these Pokemon are already known, such as their names, appearances, and types. But we do not know much about their habitat, behavior, and combat potential. Obviously, some species are more understood than others, but there are still many mysteries still left unsolved."

Blue smirked. "Well, I call dibs on studying their combat potential! It'll be a piece of cake, and I'll become the Pokemon League Champion too." Red looked slightly disappointed.

"Which would you prefer to study, Green?"

"Hmm… I guess their behavior seems like my kind of thing." I replied.

"I guess I'm going with their habitat then."

"Now, whenever you catch a Pokemon, their Pokeball will sync with the Pokedex, recording the various individual traits of the Pokemon, like height and weight. The other data not automatically recorded will need to be inputted manually in the various fields. Red, you'll use the 'Range and Habitat' field, which has a map of the Kanto region that you can make notes on. Blue, you'll have to use the 'Combat' field. You'll need to make careful notes of the Pokemon's moves and stats. And Green, you'll be using the 'Behavior and Reproduction' field."

"R-Reproduction?" I asked in surprise, blushing.

"Pokemon reproduction has not been covered by many studies, so much of it still remains shrouded in mystery. It is also a very important part of behavior. You'll be taking notes on their diets, social interactions, and reproduction.

"Now then, more about the Pokedex. The casing is made of the most durable plastic that modern material science has provided. While extremely durable, it is not indestructible. Make sure to keep it safe. It is water, shock, and magnetism proof, so do not worry about those things. You can also use the Pokedex to view the status of the Pokemon in your party. It also has a detailed map of the Kanto region, so you shouldn't get lost. Any questions?" After about half an hour, we left the lab, Pokedex in hand, and with a mission.

* * *

"Hey, Green! Wait up!" On my way to Route 1, I was stopped by Daisy Oak, Blue's older sister. She's pretty much Red and I's sister as well too, since she's always nice to us. She likes to dote on me in particular. Even so far as to kiss me, but I don't mind. She caught up, slightly winded. "I heard you're going on a quest to help Grampa. Are you sure you have everything you need?" Daisy occasionally helps out the Professor, but she mainly works as a masseuse for both Pokemon and humans.

"I'm pretty sure. I've got a sleeping bag and stuff." I replied, checking my bag.

"What about a tent? Spare clothes? Cooking ware? What about soap, period products, and other toiletries? Fire starters? Water purifier? What about―"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm not prepared." Daisy smiled.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I've got you covered!" She said with a wink. She brought me into her house and up into her room, which was a mess. There was clothes and gear everywhere! "Grampa and the boys just don't understand the troubles of traveling for a girl. Fortunately for you, I do." She handed me a cylindrical roll of fabric. "This here is a single sized pop-up tent. Just toss it and voila! You've got a tent to protect you from the elements." She then handed me a backpack. "And this is everything you need to make delicious meals! It also has a guide book on wild edible plants."

She gave me several other very useful things. From fancy things like instant fire starters and a special bag that leaks water to be used as a shower, to relatively normal things like rope and a shovel. Even a small bag full of toilet paper, soap, tooth paste, and…

"What's this?" I asked, holding up a slender, white crocheted thingy.

"That's a reusable crochet tampon. Very useful when out in the middle of a route. Just use it like normal and wash it after a couple of hours. There's a bunch of them in that bag."

"A tampon…?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't started your periods yet, haven't you? Well, basically, once you're a little older, you'll start bleeding from your pussy, about once a month for three to five days. But that's totally normal! It just means you're growing up. Anyways, you just get this, roll it up a little, and carefully insert it up there. There are disposable tampons, but they aren't very good for the environment, or your body. Plus, they cost money and everything."

"I see… Does it hurt?" I asked, slightly shaken.

"It can. Everybody is different. It's easier on you if you eat well and drink lots of water." Daisy said with an understanding smile. "It can be scary at first, but if you're all prepared for it, then you should be fine."

"Thanks so much for all of this, Daisy. It was terrible when I went to Viridian City! This should make traveling much more comfortable." I said, hugging her.

"It's the least I could do for my favorite little sister who actually isn't my sister." She replied, hugging me back. "How about I give you one last full body massage before you go? How does that sound?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! My shoulders have been sore ever sense I had to sleep on the ground." I said as we headed down into Daisy's massage parlor. Inside, there was a table in the center of the room, with small tables of bottles full of various oils and lotions.

"Okay, get naked! You're getting the full package, oil and everything. You'll feel better than ever after that." She said, winking. I nodded and started taking off my clothes. Since I've known Daisy for so long, we were comfortable around each other, even when naked. We even used to bathe together. Once I was fully nude, I laid face down onto the table. Daisy started off by rubbing my shoulders.

"Ah…" I groaned as the fatigue melted away. Daisy's strong, yet delicate fingers easily dispelled all ill feelings, replacing them with a fuzzy warmness.

"So, what exactly is Grandpa having you do?" Daisy asked as she moved down my back.

"He wants me and the boys to help complete his Pokedex thingy. We're all taking different parts of the Pokedex to finish. Mmm…"

"Oh, Grandpa, always so lazy. Making some kids go do his work for him." She laughed as she finished up on my arms. She then began on my legs.

"Yeah, so Red is doing habitats, Blue is doing battle, and I'm doing 'Behavior and Reproduction.'"

"Ooh, sounds interesting. I've done a little research into that myself, for my furrier customers." Daisy said as she finished up with my feet. She opened up a bottle of oil, pouring some into her hands.

"Oh really?" Daisy then began massaging my back with the oil, and a soothing wave spread down my back. "Would you mind sharing it with me? Give me a head start?"

"Absolutely, anything for you." She replied cheerfully, rubbing the soothing oil into my shoulders and arms. After some relaxing silence Daisy massaged me, I began to feel a little strange. Just as she finished massaging my butt and began on my thighs, I felt a warm feeling in my inside, and a dampness between my legs. I started to panic a little, confused. It didn't fade after a few minutes. If anything, it got worse.

"U-Um, Daisy..?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hmm? What's up?" She asked, just finishing up massaging my feet.

"I-I feel a little funny… down there…" I squirmed a little, rubbing my thighs together. Daisy was quiet for a moment.

"That's a natural reaction to having certain spots touched, don't worry about it." She smiled. "Can you turn over for me?" I turned over onto my back, and she began rubbing the oil onto my belly. My chest felt tight, and my breathing got quicker. "I'm going to massage your chest now, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded. Just as her hands brushed against my nipple, I felt a sudden rush. "Aah!" I moaned, and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Daisy asked, worriedly. I nodded slowly.

"K-keep going…" She nodded, and continued, massaging my breasts. I moaned more, as the rush returned, flowing through my body. As her hands moved away from my chest and to my collar, I let out an involuntary whine. Daisy giggled.

"Does it feel good?" I nodded, blushing deeply, and she giggled again. "I can make it feel even better, if you wish?" I hesitated, before slowly nodding. _I want more…_

"Y-yes please…"

Daisy giggled again. "You're so cute!" She went ahead and started massaging my inner thigh, rousing some more moans out of me. "Now, I'm going to start touching your pussy. Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" I nodded, and she brushed her fingers against me.

"AAH!" I arched my back up above the table as electricity ran through my body. From the tip of my toes to the top of my head, a strong tingly coursed through me. My face flushed, and a chill of goosebumps spread through my body. Daisy's fingers danced around my inner thighs, occasionally grazing my pussy, sending shocks through me. _I need more!_ "M-more…"

Daisy complied, who began caressing me directly, sliding her fingers up and down my slit. An intense wave of pleasure washed over me, and something began to build up inside, like a coil being pressed down. "D-daisy! Aah! I-I feel all weird, like I'm going to p-pee!" I said in between moans.

"It's okay, Green. Just let it out." She massaged my clit. Lightning and fire flooded my body in an instant, the greatest pleasure I have ever felt in my entire life. I arched my back off the table once more and almost screamed in bliss.

"AAAH! Daisy! It's coming out!" Fluid flowed out of my pussy as my mind went blank. All I could see was white. The soothing aroma of the oil was mixed with the slightly musky scent of sweat and another faintly sweet smell. My entire body was numb, tingling and warm. I was floating, and the entire world glowed brightly around me. Like a feather, I slowly drifted down, euphoria smoldering inside me.

In my intense feelings of pleasure, I totally missed Daisy, who had cleaned up the mess I made and now was looking at me with a smile. She leaned down and gave me a light smooch on the lips, which brought the euphoria to an end in one last rush. "So, hooow was it?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

Out of breath, I could barely respond. "B-better than anything I've ever felt before…" I weakly sat myself up slowly. "What was that?" Daisy handed me my clothes.

"That, my dear little sister, was an orgasm. It is the climax of sexual activities, and as you probably know now, is _very_ enjoyable." I began dressing myself.

"Is that some special massage technique? Can you teach me it?" Daisy laughed.

"Haha, no, silly! Everybody does this, but usually to themselves. It's called masturbation. You can just rub yourself like I did, and it'll feel amazing." She suddenly light up. "Actually, I've got just the thing for you! Hold on, I'll be back!" She quickly ran up to her room. I could hear rummaging around, like she was looking for something, before she quickly came back down. "Here you go!" She handed me a small silicone object that had two rounded, finger like prongs. It had a button on the bottom, along with a small light next to it.

"What's this?" I asked as I pushed the button. The object suddenly started vibrating, startling me. "I-It vibrates?"

"Mmhmm. Just use that on your clit, and you'll be cumming in no time! It has three modes, and the little light tells you when the battery is running low. Just plug it in any wall outlet to charge. Should last a couple of hours on one charge." She then handed me a notebook. "And this is all my research on Pokemon reproduction."

"Thanks again for everything, Daisy! I love you so much!" I hugged her tightly.

"Aww, I love you too!" She said, returning the hug. "You best be on your way now, Green. You'll wanna get to Viridian before tomorrow night after all." She handed me my hat and bags with a smile. She walked me to the front door. "You're in for some really fun adventures, I can tell."

"Haha, hopefully not too crazy." Daisy gave me one last hug and kiss on the lips, which I willingly returned.

"You better come and visit me whenever you're close by, alright?"

"Of course I will. I'd never just pass my wonderful older sister who actually isn't my sister by without stopping to say hi!" We then said our good byes, and I set off onto Route 1, with skip in my step, humming cheerfully.

* * *

Author Notes: This is the first lemon scene that I've ever written, so I was kinda nervous about it. Hopefully I did it okay. This chapter is also a little bit longer than the other chapters because of it. Anyways, please tell me what you thought of it, and the rest of the story in general, and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday, March 3, 1996 / 8:00 P.M. / Route 1, Kanto, Japan

I laid down in my new sleeping bag, which was much slimmer, yet still warmer than my old one. Daisy even gave me a self-inflating air mattress, which was much more comfortable than the ground. I closed my eyes, and began to reminisce all that had happened today.

Daisy had given me so much useful stuff! It really made setting up camp much easier. Then, she gave me the best massage of my life! I still feel all warm and fuzzy inside from it. After that, I finally started my journey, once again setting off for Viridian City. Nothing much happened on the way there. Just a few wild encounters. Dudley also learned Leech Seed.

Slowly, I started to fall asleep, the weariness from nine hours of walking and the intensity of that morning taking its toll. With Dudley laying on my chest, as always, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Dudley still laying on my chest. After gently waking him up, I sat up and stretched. "Ah, that was the best sleep I've had in a week!" I got out of my toasty sleeping bag, expecting to feel the sudden chill of the morning, but was pleasantly surprised; it was quite warm inside the tent. "This is quite the tent. So warm." I put my hand against the side of the tent, which was fairly chilly.

As I undressed, which was a little difficult to do in the tent since it's so low, I looked down at my crotch. _I could feel it again…_ As my hand strayed south, Dudley brought me back to Earth by nudging my shoulder. "E-eh?! Oh, do you want to eat breakfast?" Dudley nodded. I got dressed for the day as quickly as I could in the confined space before opening the tent and crawling out. After eating breakfast and breaking down camp (which took significantly longer than setting up), I headed off. It was about 10 in the morning, I had still had half way to go.

About a couples hours of walking in, the sky suddenly got darker. "What the?" Just as I looked up, something sped past my head. I quickly ducked and turned to see a Pidgey swoop around, making another pass. Grabbing a Pokeball, I waited for just the right moment. "There!" I threw the Pokeball straight at it, striking it dead-on! The Pidgey was sucked into the sphere, which fell to the ground and shook. And shook. And shook. After what felt like forever, it finally stopped shaking, and the light in the center shined.

"I…I caught a Pokemon!" I cried out, jumping in victory. "I didn't even need to battle it!" The Pokedex in my jacket pocket chimed. Pulling it out and opening it, it showed a picture of Pidgey, along with its height, weight, and other stats. "I think I'll call you Ace. Yeah, that sounds nice." I quickly wrote down some notes about my encounter before once more heading to Viridian.

The last time I walked into the Pokemon Center, I was exhausted. This time, I was still tired, but in much better condition. For some reason, it seemed to be a lot more crowded than last time. The lobby was full of trainers, busily walking to and fro, or talking with one another. I walked up to the front desk. "Ah, welcome back, Miss Kobayashi. I hope your trip this time was better than the last one?" The nurse asked.

"Thanks, and yes, it was a lot easier!" I replied, handing her my Pokeballs. "Can you please heal these guys up? And is there any rooms left? There seems to be a lot of people here today."

"I'll get your Pokemon healed right up, but I don't know if there's any rooms left. I'll have to check." She took the Pokeballs before quickly looking below the counter. She then returned with an apologetic expression. "I'm very sorry, Miss Kobayashi, but there isn't any vacant rooms today. Since the Gym Leader rarely comes in to town, trainers flock in from throughout the region to try and get the last gym badge when the Leader is here. Not to mention how brutal the Gym Leader is. Every half hour, another beaten down trainer comes through those doors…" She sighed.

"Wow, seems like you've got your hands full. But I'd hate to get in your way, and there isn't any rooms anyways, so I guess I'm camping again tonight…" I said sadly. The nurse then suddenly light up.

"Actually, I have an idea! Why don't you just join me in my room? I don't want you to have to sleep outside if I can't help it. Plus, you can try out the new open bath that just finished. It opens tomorrow, but I can get you early access!" She smiled.

I hesitated. "Um, are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

"It's no problem, really!" The nurse nodded, and handed me a room key. "Just go in and relax. I still have an hour until I'm off." Just then, a trainer burst through the door, a Hitmonchan leaning on his shoulder for support. "Go on! I've got work to do!" She said before running off to help.

"B-But…" But she was already gone, helping the trainer get his Pokemon onto a stretcher. I sighed and went to find the nurse's room. It took a while to find, because it wasn't in the same area that the customer rooms are. I unlocked the door and entered. While the room I was in last time was similar to a hotel room, this one was more like an apartment. Although not as tidy as the customer rooms, it's a little cleaner than my room at home, I'm ashamed to admit. "Sorry for the intrusion…" After taking off my shoes, I walked past the entrance into the living room. Setting down my bags, I sat down into a chair.

After awkwardly sitting there for about an hour, the nurse finally came in, looking more than a little tired. "Sorry to leave you here all alone for an hour, but I'm finally off now."

"Oh, it's no big deal, Miss…"

"Just call me Nana, okay?" She stretched. "I could really go for a dip in the open bath, wanna come with?"

"O-okay, Nana." I replied nervously. We then left the room and went around to the backside of the building, where there were two doorways with colored noren to signify the men's and women's baths. After entering the women's side, Nana pulled out two baskets and began undressing. I looked away, blushing as I also began to undress slowly.

"No need to be shy, Kobayashi, I've already seen you naked." Nana laughed.

"Haha, I guess you're right." I laughed, a little less nervously and finished undressing. We both put our clothes into the provided lockers, and Nana grabbed some towels and soap. "It's strange, being in a sentō with nobody else around."

"Strange, but nice, isn't it?" We sat down at the facets and turned the water on.

"AH! Cold!" I stepped back quickly.

"It'll warm up." Nana giggled. She then began to wash her dark, medium length hair. I then noticed how beautiful Nana was. Her body was curvy, her skin smooth. She finished washing her hair and noticed me staring. "Like what you see?" She said teasingly.

"I-I'm sorry! Y-you've just got an amazing figure." I stammered, embarrassed. I sat next to her and started washing my own long, chocolate colored hair. "Much better than mine…" I looked sadly down at my flat chest.

"Oh, don't be like that. I think you have a wonderful figure already!" Nana said, looking at me as she washed her arms. "Give it a few years, and you'll be even more beautiful, and have boobs like mine."

"T-thank you." I blushed from her compliment. "How old are you, Nana? If you don't mind me asking." I asked.

"I'm eighteen years old now." She answered, just finishing up washing herself. "Want me to wash your back for you?" I nodded and turned my back to her. "How about you, Kobayashi?" She asked as she started to wash my back.

 _So, she's a year older than Daisy…_ "I just turned eleven a few weeks ago. And you can just call me Green, if you w―" I felt two big, warm, and soft things press against my back. Nana's hands wrapped around me, feeling my chest.

"Well, Green," Nana whispered in my ear in a sultry voice. "You're the most beautiful eleven year old I've ever seen." I blushed deeply, and my chest felt tight as Nana rubbed my back with her breasts. Her right hand rubbed my nipple as her left slowly trailed down my stomach. The weird, hot feeling in my core returned as I moaned lightly. Just as suddenly as the advance started, it ended. Nana rinsed the soap off my back and then stood, leaving me wanting. "Come on, let's get into the bath!" She then led me to the large open bath. We both sat down into the hot water. While it did wonders to my sore legs, it did absolutely nothing to help the heat in my chest and groin. If anything, it got worse.

"Ah, that's the stuff!" Nana cried as she stretched and laid in the steaming water.

"I-it's very nice, indeed." I said, rubbing my thighs together. After a couple minutes of relaxing, Nana moved closer to me, leaning in close.

"You want more, don't you?" She asked in that sultry voice again. The flames inside me grew. I nodded.

"P-please, I want mo―" She cut me off, her lips pressed against mine. The flames raged into an inferno. I was too shocked to respond, but Nana continued the kiss. Her hand slid down my side, and then in between my legs. Nana then broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes.

"Do you want to continue this in my room?" Her fingers caressed my inner thigh, coaxing another moan out of me.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on Route 22, Red laid down in his sleeping bag, exhausted after a long day of training. Spitfire was advancing nicely, becoming stronger with every passing day. But the biggest thing on his mind was Blue, and even more so, Green. Why has Blue been meaner recently, especially to Green? And what is she up to anyways right now? He hasn't been able to see her as much recently, due to them traveling separately. He sighed, thinking about her smiling face. Her amber eyes. Her cute laugh. Her pure, white panties. Wait. He shook his head, dispelling the indecent thoughts. _What is Green up to?_ He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Nana pushed me down onto her bed, lips locked with mine. Sparks were flying in my head, before becoming white hot when she slid her tongue into my mouth. My body moved on its own, my legs spreading, my arms wrapping around her neck, and my tongue playing with her's. _This heat! It's totally different than with Daisy!_ Nana's hand caressed my pussy as she broke the passionate kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva connecting our tongues. She trailed kisses down my body until she reached my hips.

"My, what a small, cute puss you have here!" She said playfully. "So wet too! Makes me want to just… eat it up!" She dived in, attacking my clit with her tongue. I moaned loudly as intense pleasure shot through my body. Nana licked up the juices coming out of my pussy, but more came just as fast. _This…This is so good!_ The hot, coiled up feeling deep inside began to build.

"Aaah! M-more, please Nana!" I moaned loudly, my face rosy. Nana then slipped her tongue into me, creating another tidal wave of pleasure. "Nana! It's coming!" I grabbed at the sheets with both hands as liquid gushed out of my pussy onto Nana's face. My head felt fuzzy. The whole room was a blank light. All I could smell was the musk of sweat and a fair, sweet smell. The numb daze made me feel like I was flying. Slowly, the feeling came back to my twitching body, and my vision cleared.

"Wow, squirting at your age? I'm impressed!" Nana laid back down on the bed and spread her legs. "My turn?" I repositioned myself in front of her.

"I-I've never done this before, so I don't think I'll be very good…" I began by rubbing her pussy lips. _They look different than mine and Daisy's._

"Don't worry about that. Just do what I did to you." She moaned as I rubbed her clit.

"Okay." I slowly moved my face down. I then figured out what the faintly sweet smell was. It was the juice the soaked Nana's pussy. And probably mine too. _This smells nice._ I gave her lips a cautionary lick. _And it tastes even better!_ My fears dispelled, I began licking more. I could hear Nana's moans of approval as I tasted her.

"Mmm, yes! Eat my twat!" I then felt a hand on my head, pushing me into her 'twat.' I slid my tongue into her as my nose pressed against her clit. My head felt fuzzy again, not from pleasure, but from the intense smell and taste of Nana's pussy. _I could eat this all day!_ I looked up at Nana to see her massaging her chest with one hand and pressing me into her with the other. Closing my eyes, I dove in more, licking as deep down into her as I could.

"Oh yes! I'm gonna cum!" She then grabbed onto my head with both hands, her legs spreading further. The intense heat and wetness increased. Her pussy tightened up, and squirted out a bit of fluid. Slowly, Nana let go of me, allowing me to withdraw my tongue, which was covered in her juices. I licked my lips clean. Nana was breathing heavily.

"How was it?" I asked nervously. She took a while to respond, still catching her breath.

"Amazing! You're a natural!" She then pulled me on to her, and kissed me again. This kiss tasted very different from the last. Sharing the tastes of our pussies, we both settled down on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up alone, and confused. _This isn't my room. Where am I?_ Then I remembered what happened last night. I sat up, still naked. I looked around for Nana, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. I checked the nightstand clock. 11:29 A.M. huh? I stretched and got out of the bed. On the nightstand, there was two Pokeballs, my folded up clothes, and a note. Curious, I read the note.

 _Dear, Green:_

 _I had a lot of fun last night! Sorry that I got you all sweaty and stuff right after taking a bath. I wish I could've stayed with you longer, but duty calls. You're a trainer off on an adventure, and I'm a Pokemon Center nurse. You're Pokemon are now fully healed, and your clothes are nice and clean. Good luck on your journey, and feel free to come back anytime! For healing, and for "fun."_

 _Love, Nana_

I smiled and put the note down. "I better get dressed now." But as I did so, I realized something… My panties were missing. "I heard something about girls giving their panties to the boys they have sex with on TV… maybe this is like that?" I had no idea why. Maybe a memento? Who knows, but I guess it's fine. I got fully dressed, sans panties, and got ready to head out. After a refreshing visit to the bathroom, and a delicious, filling meal from the café, I went up to the front desk. Nana wasn't there, but another nurse was.

"Um, hello. Do you know where Miss Nana is?" I asked. The nurse turned to me.

"Oh, you must be Kobayashi? Nana is in the ER right now, taking care of gym challenger's Raichu." She said.

"I see. Well, tell her I said goodbye, please?" The nurse smiled.

"Will do. Have a safe journey!" I then turned and left the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Author's Notes: Do not worry, for I have not forgotten this story! I was just really busy for a while. Sorry about that. When I was free, I spent a lot of that time writing supplementary material for this story, like a rough plot outline (before now, I was kinda making it up as I go), character bios, and the most basic of outlines of the Pokedex entries that Green will write in the future. Anywho, this chapter includes the second lemon scene, and the first true sex. Hopefully you guys like it. Please leave a review or comment, because I love reading them! I'll try to update more regularly from now on, and thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, March 5, 1996 / 11:00 A.M. / Viridian City, Kanto, Japan

After a quick trip to the store to buy some supplies, I found myself at a crossroads. "West, or north?" I thought about it for a little before deciding to go west. Much like Route 1, Route 22 apparently did not have much. After about an hour of walking along the dirt road, I finally reached a large field of grass.

"Alright, let's see what we can find!" I exclaimed as I strode into the grass. After several minutes of walking around, a weird looking Pokemon leapt out of the grass and squealed loudly. "What the heck is that thing?!" The tan furred Pokemon pounded the ground angrily. "Go Dudley, use Leech Seed!" Dudley appeared in a flash of light. He let out a growl and launched three seeds at the enemy, which suddenly sprouted vines that curled around it. It squealed again, and scratched at Dudley in retaliation, but the vines began sapping its energy, transferring it to Dudley.

"Go, Pokeball!" I cried, throwing an empty Pokeball straight at the wild Pokemon's face. It hit it dead-on, enveloping it in light before sucking it in. Falling onto the ground, the Pokeball shook thrice, before the center button glowed.

"Yes, I caught another Pokemon!" I pulled out my Pokedex. "So, it's called Mankey? Hmm… Porkchop is a much better name. Alright Porkchop, welcome to the team!" I quickly made note of its aggression before continuing on. The field soon gave out to a paved road. After about an hour of walking down the road, I saw someone that I wasn't all too pleased to see.

"Hey! Green!" Blue called out, coming the other way down the road.

"Hey, Blue. What's up?" I said with slight irritation in my voice.

"What's with the attitude? Anyways, you heading off for the Pokemon League? Forget it!" He said, shaking his head condescendingly.

"The Pokemon League is over there?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, but you don't have any Gym badges do you?" I remembered what Nana said about the Viridian City Gym Leader.

"Neither do you, Blue, and I know that for a fact!" I said with a smirk. Blue's own confident smirk faded for a second.

"W-well yeah. Anyways, the guard won't let you through without them."

"I see. Well, they can't just have anyone walk into the Pokemon League."

"Exactly. You have to be strong. And speaking of strong, why don't we have a battle to show which of us is stronger? Even though it's obviously me." He smirked once more, which just irritated me more.

"Y-yeah right! Just because you beat Red doesn't mean you're strong." I replied, angry but nervous. This would be my first battle with another trainer.

"And if I win, I'm taking your panties again!" His words sparked confidence in me. _Oh, you will, will you?_

"And if I win, you have to admit to your perversion. And give me back my panties."

"Fine, fine. But there's no way I'll lose!" He threw out his Pokeball, and a Rattata with a red cloth tied around its neck like a scarf appeared. Rage immediately rushed out of me.

"WHAT? It was your stupid rat that stole my panties?!" I shouted in anger. Both Blue and his Rattata took a few steps back, cowering in fear.

"Wait… so the pink panties Rattata had… were yours?" Blue asked slowly.

"Yes, and I'm gonna murder that purple pervert! Ripped my skirt too!" I took a couple steps forward towards the ugly, fat rat before Blue shook a finger at me.

"Nuh-uh. Only Pokemon can fight in Pokemon battles. Not humans." I gritted my teeth in anger before calling out my newest team member.

"Go Porkchop, murder this scoundrel!" Porkchop emerged from his Pokeball with an angry squeal and pounded the pavement, cracking it. Blue sweated nervously.

"That Pokemon looks tough. Rattata, use Tail Whip!" The stupid violet mouse ran forward and turned, smacking Porkchop with its tail… which did nothing. Porkchop then swiped at the rat Pokemon, scratching it.

"Alright, now tackle it!" The Rattata charged, smashing itself into the Mankey, doing massive damage. Porkchop staggered, before regaining his balance and glaring daggers at the rat, which made its fur stand up on end.

"What? Why'd it do so much damage?" I asked confused. Blue smirked.

"Tail Whip lowers the enemy's Defense, allowing my attacks to do more damage. But still, I thought your Pokemon would at least take it pretty easily. How long have you had this thing?"

"Like, two hours." Blue's smirk vanished, replaced with a look of pure astonishment.

"T-two hours?" I nodded. "No wonder… look Green, you can't expect a Pokemon you just caught to be able to stand up to a Pokemon I've been training for almost a week now."

"Whatever. Porkchop, scratch!" He didn't get the chance, however, as the next tackle from Rattata put him out of commission. I sighed deeply, returning Porkchop into his Pokeball.

"And you've got to be able to come up with better names than Porkchop." I glared at him before calling out Ace.

"Ace, tackle attack!"

"Rattata, counter attack!" Both Pokemon leapt at each other, colliding with one another. The Rattata came out in much better shape than Ace, however, who was having trouble flying afterwards. Just as he turned to attack, the rat smashed into him, knocking him out.

"Darn it!" I recalled Ace. I held Dudley's Pokeball. "Dudley, you're my last hope. Go!" The Bulbasaur landed on the ground and faced the evil indigo miscreant. _I'll need to use strategy, or I'll never get my panties back._ "Dudley, Leech Seed!" Dudley launched the parasitic seeds at the Rattata, vines sprouting and wrapping around it. Dudley then launched himself at the rat, smashing it against the ground. The Rattata was quick to counter with its own tackle, however.

"Once more, tackle attack!" I called out. Dudley lunged, but the Rattata quickly dodged and hit him with its own attack. Dudley let out a cry, but recovered. The leeching vines were taking their toll on the rat Pokemon.

"Come on, Rattata! Quick Attack!" With blinding speed, the Rattata ran forward. It smashed into Dudley from the side, hitting him in the neck. It was an instant KO, out of nowhere.

"A… A critical hit…?" I said, defeated. Returning Dudley into his Pokeball, I sank to my knees. Blue returned his Rattata into its Pokeball.

"You're lucky I went easy on you. A stranger would have killed your Pokemon." He smirked again. "Now, your panties." He made a 'come on' gesture. It was now my turn to smirk. I stood up suddenly, laughing.

"Hahaha! Jokes on you! I'm not wearing any panties!" I put my hands on my hips and laughed again.

"W-what?" Blue was surprised at first, but quickly recovered his composure. "Well, I guess you'll just have to let me see under your skirt then!" I quickly held my skirt down.

"N-no way!" I stammered, blushing.

"You lost, so pay up. I won't even ask for any prize money." He took a step forward.

"F-fine… pervert…" I closed my eyes and slowly lifted up my skirt. Blue was silent. He didn't say anything. He didn't move. The awkward silence ate away at me. "S-say something!" I cried out, eyes still shut.

"O-oh, I was just admiring the view. You can lower your skirt now." I lowered it and opened my eyes. Blue had a blush, but was still smirking. "Well, I should get going now. Smell ya later!" Even though Blue often said this as a farewell, something sparked inside me.

"Y-You better not be sniffing my panties, pervert!" I yelled at him as he took off, running down the road to Viridian City. I sighed deeply, before heading back as well. After a quick healing and lunch, I made my way north to Route 2. "Honestly, I should have come this way first…"

* * *

"Ugh, how long is this Route?" After walking along the blank, dirt road for about 4 hours, I stopped and set up camp. I called out all my Pokemon to eat dinner. Dudley and Ace ate theirs happily, but Porkchop ate his in a rush, and then smashed the ground angrily. I figured he was mad about losing to Blue, and I couldn't blame him. I returned him into his Pokeball; it'd be difficult to sleep with him smashing everything in the tent. Crawling into the tent, I laid down, exhausted. Dudley laid on my chest, as always, and Ace nestled into my arms. "Thanks for giving it your all today, guys." Before I knew it, I was asleep.

"Finally, something that isn't dirt road!" I've never been so happy to see tall grass in my life. I've been walking up this road for 8 hours now, so the trees and tall grass were a welcome sight. There was a small stream up ahead as well. After a few more hours of walking in the tall grass, a small worm-like Pokemon flopped out in front of me. "What the? I've been walking all day just to find this pathetic thing?" The orange Pokemon turned and spat out string, covering my face. "Bleh! Gross! Porkchop, show this bug who's boss!" Pulling off sticky white stuff with one hand, I tossed Porkchop's Pokeball with the other. He immediately went for a scratch attack, and the weird bug spit more string, slightly restricting the monkey Pokemon's movements. After a few more scratches, I threw an empty Pokeball at the weird Pokemon. The ball shook on the ground, before the center button flashed.

"Yay! I caught another Pokemon!" I pulled out the Pokedex. "Huh, so this is a Weedle? I guess it was pretty widdle, hehe! I'll name her Sting!" I made a few notes about the encounter before setting up camp beside the stream. Porkchop once again ate his dinner very fast, and then smashed the ground some more, but he didn't seem to be as angry as before. Sting on the other hand, was just as sassy as before I caught her. Whenever I tried to touch her, she'd spit stringy silk all over my face! Yuck! With those two troublemakers safe inside their Pokeballs (or maybe it was me that was safe from them), and the weariness from walking all day catching up to me, I quickly fell asleep.

The entire next day was even more boring than the last. Just 12 hours of walking. At least I had peace and quiet as the trees and grass grew slowly denser up the mountain. I thought about how Red and Blue were doing. Haven't seen Red in a while. _I hope he's doing well. Blue on the other hand… he can go run into a Weedle nastier than mine._

"Wow, I've never seen so many trees in one place before!" In front of me was the entrance to a massive forest. Even from outside it, I could the occasional cries of Pokemon living inside. Just before entering the dense wood, I noticed someone had set up camp right outside the entrance.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Red said, sitting next to his tent.

"Oh, hey Red! How's it going? Were you waiting for me?"

"N-no. I just got here and thought it wouldn't be such a good idea to venture into the forest so close to dark." He looked away.

"Yeah, you're probably right, as always. I guess I'll be joining you!" I dropped my bags on the ground next to Red and sat down. "How're you doing on your Pokedex? Catch some neat Pokemon?"

"I've made lots of observations about the areas I've been to and the Pokemon that live in them, but I've only caught a few new ones. You?"

"Eh, I've caught three Pokemon now and wrote some stuff down. The thing is, I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be writing about."

"The Professor was a little vague, wasn't he?" Red laughed. "Just write about what they like to do, what they like to eat. Stuff like that."

"I see… that sounds easy enough. So, seen Blue around?"

"No, but he's definitely been through here…" He pointed towards a sign post.

' _Blue was here, Red and Green are losers!'_ Was scribbled onto the edge.

"Vandalism and discourtesy at once? He's improving!" I said sarcastically. As the sun began to set, I started to set up camp.

"Let me help you with that." Red said, standing up.

"No need!" I winked and tossed my Instant Pop-Up Tent 3000 (patent pending) which, true to its name, popped up instantly. Red blinked in surprise before clapping.

"Impressive. Where'd you get that?"

"Daisy gave it to me, along with lots of other helpful thingies!" We chatted a bit more, about our adventures so far, our Pokemon, and such before saying good night. _I wish Blue would be more like Red… nicer, calmer, cuter… okay, maybe not cuter. Red has his own charm, but Blue…_ I shook the thoughts away. Cuddling Dudley and Ace, to sleep I went.

* * *

"Go, Pokeball!" I tossed the empty Pokeball at the green worm Pokemon, enveloping it in light and sucking it into the capsule. It barely shook at all before the button lit up, signally a capture. "Well, that was easier than I expected…"

"A Caterpie isn't exactly the most powerful Pokemon after all." Red explained, continuing down the forest path. Red and I decided to travel through Viridian Forest together. We've been walking only for a few hours, and I've already encountered more wild Pokemon than the four days I spent on Route 2. At least it was good battling experience. And I got to spend time with Red.

"Well, Bryan here will be my little Caterpie, even if he's weak." After some a few more hours of walking and battling later, Sting began to cover itself in silk.

"Sting, what's wrong?" I stepped forward, but Red held me back.

"Wait. Just watch." Slowly, the silk began to glow brightly, so bright I couldn't even look at it! Once the glow faded, a cocoon sat where Sting once stood.

"S-Sting?"

"Your Weedle just evolved! Check your Pokedex."

"My Pokedex?" I pulled it out, opening it to Sting's page. "Kakuna? So, it changed form from a worm to a cocoon?"

"Amazing… I've never seen evolution in person…" I quickly wrote down some notes about the event.

"How's she supposed to battle, or even eat now?"

"Maybe she won't need to? Just wait for it to open up, like an egg?" We decided to take a break and eat some lunch. We had some fruit and berries that we collected along the way.

"So, what're you going to do once we get to the next city, Red?" I asked curiously.

"Hm… I guess battle the Gym Leader. Then continue onwards in my quest to become the Pokemon League Champion and to complete the task Professor Oak has given me. What about you?"

"I guess I'll—" A yellow Pokemon suddenly appeared next to Red. "Uh… Red…"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"There's a Pokemon… next to you." Red turned to his left.

"Hey there, little one. Want some berries?" Red held out a blue berry to the yellow mouse-like Pokemon. The Pokemon took it with a happy squeak and stuffed the berry into its red cheeks. Red pet its head. "Here, have another. I don't need it." He handed the Pokemon another blue berry, which it took happily before running off. Red smiled and waved before turning back to me. "What?"

I realized that my mouth has been hanging open this whole time, and shut it. "W-what? How'd you do that?" I blurted out in surprise.

"Do what? I just gave it some food."

"Whenever I find wild Pokemon, they just attack me! That was amazing!" I took out my Pokedex and started writing down some notes.

"T-thanks, but I didn't really do anything special…" Red blushed and looked away. "Anyways, we should probably get going. We want to get out of here by evening."


	7. Is this Story Dead?

Is this story dead? Kinda. But it shall be revived! Like a phoenix reborn!

The main issue I had continuing this story was that playing the Nuzlocke that makes up the story was really boring. It was essentially just a regular Fire Red playthrough. So instead, I have come up with something much more fun for me to play and write. It's pretty much going to be the same sort of story, but with a very, very large twist.

I present to you: Serenity: A Delta Nuzlocke Story!

In this, I have randomized many different things:

Pokemon types, abilities, and movesets

All Pokemon encounters (wild, trades, starters, static, etc.)

Trainers (names, classes, and Pokemon)

TMs and Move tutor moves

Field items

So, as you can see, things will be crazy! And a lot more interesting! And I have come up with a better setup to play it, thus making it more fun, thus making it easier to write! Yay!


End file.
